As You Lay Dying
by Mrs.McGinty08
Summary: What would have happened if the fuzz had left Dallas to die and Cherry was the one to find him alive and taking his last breaths? Through Cherry's eyes. Rated M for character death.


I walked for what seemed like hours. For some reason I found myself leaving my side of town. I was now in 'Greaser Territory' and I knew it. I knew that my pushing the limits was what got Bob angry enough for revenge in the first place but it wasn't the death of Bob that I was mourning. It was the death of one Johnny Cade that hit me hardest. Sure Bob had been my boyfriend, but after seeing the irrevocable fear in Johnny's eyes at the mere sight of Bob I had a new perspective.

That look alone had made me question everything I had ever learned about Bob, God only knows how many more people he had hurt with those rings that he was so proud of. For all I knew there were more people who temporarily stopped breathing at the sight of the 'tuff' blue Mustang. As much as I didn't want to believe that Bob was capable of such torture, I knew deep down that he was. Reflecting back I had known for a long time. I had seen him get falling down drunk a couple of times and the look in his eyes chilled me to the bone. That's another reason I refused to be around him when he was drunk. When he was drunk he wasn't himself, he wasn't Bob. I didn't know who he was and that was what scared me most of all.

I stopped when I realized where my feet had led me. I was in the park. I was on the wrong side of town but nonetheless, I was in the park. I really don't understand why it was considered a 'park' due to the limited number of trees, and the view left alot to be desired. Although the view of the humble stores wasn't terrible. I sat down on a bench and continued thinking. My thoughts were disrupted by distinct voices followed by a gunshot. It was obvious that it was coming from the entrance to the park. I stood up ready to run for the exit. For some unexplainable reason a part of me wouldn't let me leave, It told me to investigate. I pondered the options quickly and carefully. 1) Run and don't look back or 2) Stay and check if anyone was hurt. 'To hell with Socs and Greasers! Someone may be dying! What's the worst that could happen? You die and are put out of your misery or you live and know you tried your best!' The voice in my head challenged. Without another thought I ran towards the source of the commotion.

Upon arrival I spotted a body laying on the ground. Now in a panic I ran up to the body. When I was only a few feet from the body my blood ran cold. It was Dallas Winston, his leather jacket covered in blood. He had indeed been shot. I instantly flung myself onto my knees and tried to rouse him. "Dallas" I asked in a trance. "Dallas!" I tried again, this time on the verge of tears. "Who the hell...oh it's the redhead with anger management issues." I smiled, not at his opinion of me, but at the fact that he was still alive. He tried to get up and winced. I pushed him back down gently. "Where do you think your going mister, you just got shot!" He sneered. "Really? I thought I got a mosquito bite. Stupid good for nothing fuzz" he surprised me greatly when he started to wheeze. It was then that I remembered that he had been shot. "The police did this to you? We have to get you to a hospital!"

I was about to scream for help when I felt something pressed against my chest weakly. It was a heater. "Don't even try it girly! If you so much as whisper I'll kill you!" Dallas spluttered. "What's wrong with you? Do you want to..." I stopped talking as realization hit me. Sneer still on his face I turned over to look at Dallas. He had lowered the heater and begun coughing up blood. "Oh God!" I tried to roll him over so he wouldn't choke himself. "Don't even!..." he choked out in between coughs. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you die there's no bringing you back." I asked, tears starting to fall. "Why do you care whether I live or die Miss Soc?" he asked with slight malice, his breathing becoming more labored. I winced at the word 'Soc'. "Because...I like you, I always have. It's like I told Ponyboy, I told him I hoped I never saw you again..." Dallas grimaced "...And that if I did I'd... probably fall in love with you." I replied sniffling. He tried to laugh but choked again. I restrained myself from trying to help him because I knew my attempt would be futile. If Dallas Winston wanted to die, he would die. "I knew from the start you couldn't resist me." he replied cockily with an honest to God smile. This is a side of Dallas I never thought I'd see. And it hurt my heart to realize that in a few more moments I'd never see it again.

Dallas was the next to speak and I could tell he was near death. What he said caught me off guard. "Why can't you leave me alone? be nice and leave me alone." While his words stung I could tell instantly by the look in his eyes that he meant the exact opposite. I took his hand. "I'm never nice" I replied still crying but managing to let a small smile grace my features. And with one last smile I felt his grip on my hand loosen and all the life leave his body. I don't remember what happened next, all I remember is draping myself over Dallas and crying harder than I had ever cried before. After I finally couldn't cry anymore I walked to the Curtis household. Darry answered the door and I explained everything. I felt numb, lifeless, and before I knew it I was in the Curtis' house lying on the sofa, an afghan draped over me.

I looked around to see Ponyboy sitting in the chair nearest me. He must have noticed I was awake because he looked in my direction. "How did you sleep?" he asked dejectedly. I looked down at the sofa. "Fine, how did I get on here? What happened? how long have I been out?" I asked, still in a daze. "Darry carried you, we just got back from the park, a couple hours" He responded monotonously, staring straight ahead. There was a long drawn out silence. Ponyboy broke it. "He robbed a grocery store, pulled out his heater-it wasn't loaded, the fuzz sure thought it was though and after Dallas started feigning aiming his gun he shouted 'You're never gonna get me alive!'. They shot him down pretty fast." Ponyboy looked at me, not seeing. Another silence ensued and I was left to my thoughts of the late Dallas Winston.


End file.
